Different People, Same World
by twilightXgirl14
Summary: Sirius Black faked his death and meets a woman by the name of Sephora Simmons.
1. First meeting

A cloacked figured walkeddown Knockturn Alley, his boots splashing in the puddles. His black cloak billowed out behind him. He could smell the pungent odor of rats lurking in the shadows. The man coould also feel the dampnees seeping into his bones. He flinched a little when a beggar jumped out of the shadows. He glared at her with harsh eyes. The woman slunk back into the shadows. Who wouldn't be afraid of this man? He was about 5'10" and scraggly looking. His clothes were a bit tattered and he hadn't shaven in quite a while. The hood of the cloak hid his face in a shadow.

When get got to the bar, it was finally raining. It was dripping off his cloak and he smiled, remembering the charm he put on it before he left his shack in the forest. He opened the tin door tothe bar. This small bar was just barely bigger than his house. If you could even call it a house. He had found it one day while he was walking through the forest. He fixed it up and called it home. He looked up at the dark grey sky before entering. He stepped in and everyone stared at him. It even took the bartender a minute to recognize him. Then he put his hood down. "Can it be you Sirius?" The bartender murmured. "Yes. Long story, faked death and all." He said, chuckling. He turned to his right and hung up his cloak.

A few other regulars, the only ones who inhabited this old bar anymore murmured some "Hello's." Sirius was relieved when he found a butter beerat his old spot at the bar. He sighed when he sat down on the old bar stool. Worn down with many years of use and patching on the leather seat. He gripped his mug and took a long gulp of the thick, butter liquid. He set itdown with a thud on the bar. "It has been too long." he said out loud although he said it more to himself.

A couple hours later, he was still clutching his half mug of butter beer. he coujldn't muster up the energy to bring the glass mug to his lips. Sirius stared blankly into the golden liquid. He though he should probably visit harry considering he thought him to be dead. Depsite his appearance, Sirius hated to be alone. He was alone most of the time because he had to not because he wanted to.

It seemed everytime he got close to someone, they were put in danger, or he had to leave them. Same with Harry. He had promised Lilly and James that he would take care of the boy when they had made him godfather. _Well, it's not like I can make a difference, after all, the boy did defeat Voldemort._ Sirius thought to himself. He smiled at the memory. The bartended had to do a double-take at his smile. Sirius, who was now in a happy mood, gulped down the rest of his butter beer. He slapped some money down on the bar, nodded goodbye, grabbed his cloak, and headed back to his shack.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sirius had a peaceful slumber that night. He awoke and grumbled as he slid out from underneath his warm blanket. He walked over to the corner and pulled a bowl of cold stew from the make-shift cabinet. It had been cold enough where the meat didnt' spoil. There was a hole in the roof big enough to have a fire inside. Sirius started a small one and put the bowl next to it when he heard a knock at the door. Dozens of thoughts raced through his head while on his way to the door. He hesitated before opening it. He was surprised at who he found standing in front of it. It was a woman, with dark brown hair, and dark green eyes. She was about 5'4" and was of slim build. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. **"Hello. Do you live here?" **She asked curiously. **"Yes. I do. I would invite you in, but it's rather small."** Sirius replied. He had to admit, she was good-looking. Then he noticed the emblem on her sweater. _The Ministry of Magic._ He silently cursed to himself. They had released him from Azkaban, after realizing he was truly innocent, and the fact he had excaped and they knew they were never going to get him back behind those horrible walls.

**"It's no problem. A few...lycans...saw smoke coming from this house and they wanted someone to check it out."** She said smiling. Then she realized who exactly she was talking to. She froze, almost paralyzed. She knew there wasn't any reason to be scared, she was the top girl in her class, back when she was at Ministry had given her a student position at the building, hoping she would work there full time after she graduated, which she had accepted without hesitation. Now she was happily employed, and farther up the ladder than when she started. Sirius realized this face, he had seen dozens like it. **"You just realized I'm Sirius Black. Didn't you?" **He asked rather politely. **"Yes, I did. It's just that I didn't imagine you would be here, considering everyone thinks you're...well...dead."** The woman said rather bluntly. Even she was surprised at her tone of voice. **"Yes. Sometimes it's hard to remember people think you're dead. I know you work for the Ministry and all, but you can't tell anyone."** Sirius said, knowing more than likely, she would blab to someone.

**"You have my word. And by the way, I'm Sephora." **She said smiling. She would never go back on her word, even if it was something as serious as this. (No pun intended). Even if she were to tell the Ministry, no one would believe her. Who would think the Serius Black was alive? His cousin Bellatrix had killed him! She had vicioiusly turned on him, but obviously it was a plot. Sirius had explained to her what his plan was. Even though she hated him, he was family, and she promised him she could be trusted, but she would do nothing for him again. They had both accepted the terms and hatched a plot. It worked like a charm...obviously. And it went all accoording to plan. Sirius remembered that before they left, they both exchanged vicious words and went their seperate ways. But even he was touched that his cousin would do something nice, and it had to be the only time in her life where she did something for someone else. **"Nice to meet you Sephora. Now I know your name incase you tell." **Sirius said playfully, not meaning anything by it. He knew that she meant what she said. And besides, she didn't look like the type of girl to go back on her word.

Sephora smiled. She had never seen him up close before. Only pictures of him in the "Daily Prophet." He was rather attractive, but she pushed the thought from her head. He was criminal. Technicaly, he was proven innocent, after he escaped nontheless, but he was still innocent to her. Sephora wasn't placed on the case, which eventually went beyond the Ministry of Magic. **"If you want to go out to eat, we can. Considering your food is on fire." **Sephora said laughing. Sirius's expression changed, then he smiled and ran into the shack. He took a bucket of water and poured it on the fire, and bowl. He walked back to Sephora, still standing in the doorway. **"Umm...yes. I think that would be a good idea." **Sirius said smiling and he shut the door behind him. He didn't tell her that his animagus is a wolf...and he could hunt, but he wanted to talk to her some more and get to know her. She didn't look scared of him, but he really wanted to prove to her that there was nothing to fear about him.


	2. The Leaky Cauldron

Sirius followed Sephora to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. They sat at a table near the back. There weren't that many people in there yet, and so people wouldn't stare at him. Even though people knew that Sirius was proven innocent, not many people knew he was alive. Sephora was excited to be talking to him. The waitress came and took their orders, and was totaly oblivious as to who was sitting directly in front of her. **"So, does Harry know you're alive?"** Sephora asked, sipping her fizzy pop. She didn't drink very often, and especially not while she was at "work." Sirius on the other hand was sipping a butter beer. He normally didn't drink anything else. **"Not yet. Haven't gotten around to finding him. Hogwarts is a pretty big place. And, you and the few that were at the pub that night are the only ones who know I'm alive."** he said chuckling. Sirius was thinking about his name being cleared, even though when they cleared it, he was "dead." When he finally would tell the wizarding world he was alive, it would be a wonderous day. But he would have to look out for people who wanted to get revenge on him for a crime he didn't commit. Perhaps Harry would protect him, give him a few spells or something. Then another thought crossed his mind, perhaps he could get Sephora to help him.

He watched her sip her pop. He felt awkward drinking his butter beer, but it was a very common drink in the wizarding world. **"So, what's your position at the ministry?" **Sirius asked curiously. This was a very crutial point in the conversation. If she was high up, then having her get someone to protect him, but if she was lower on the ladder, that could perhaps be a bad thing, or a good thing. Just depended on how you looked at it. Or her official title was important too. Sirius felt bad using her, but then again, he wasn't actualy using her. The whole "You're using someone..." statement always souned so harsh. Sephora was a little surprised he knew she worked at the ministry. Then she remembered she was wearing her ministry sweater. **"I work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Beast Division."** She said smiling. It was a mouthfull, but she wouldn't want to work anywhere else. Well, she took that back. She would like to work in the Magical Law Enforcement. Sephora didn't think she would ever make it up that high. Besides, she wasn't actually trained for that. Nowadays, the pretty much made people stay where they were at.

Sirius eyes her curiously. How did she wind up at Hogwarts? Ah, his shack. **"So, I take it they send you to Hogwart's when one of the creatures complain or something."** He said playfully. Sirius did enjoy magical creatures. They were much more interesting than muggle crreatures. Even though his animagus was a dog. **"Exactly. And you know I am going to need you help to come up with a believeable excuse."** She said smiling. Sephora figured she was talking to the right person for excuses. Afterall, he did escape Azkaban singlehandedly. Sirius smiled. **"Of course you have come to the right man. Just say something simple like, 'a were wolf was cooking some stew and he needed a place to cook' or something. The more vague the better."** He said. Sirius didn't know if he would use that exact excuse, but he figured it would help get her started. Sephora smiled, while she thought of other "lies" she could tell her boss when she reported it. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to lie on a report. Then again, it wasn't as if she coudl tell the truth. Who would believe Sirius Black is actually alive?

Then the waitress brought out their food and Sirius eyed it hunrily. He could feel his stomach rumble. Sephora began to pick at hers daintily. Sirius grabbed his fork an knife and began cutting away at his slab of meat he had ordered. She had gotten some kind of salad. They were the new craze now. Sirius did catch the waitress' eye and she winked at him, obviously knowign who exactly he was. He better tip her well. No one could put being cheap on Sirius's head. He had enough things to worry about. And he really didnt' want her to go around telling everyone that he was alive. He knew how women worked. The first chance to gossip and they would. He couldn't really see Sephora gossipping though. He was half through with his steak while she was still picking at her salad. She was thinking about many different things.

Sephora then took a couple bites of her salad, although she really wasn't hungry. She had just absentmindedly ordered a salad. Everytime she looked at Sirius, or talking to him, her stomach would be all a flutter. She couldn't actually have a crush on him...could she? Then she knew that he would never like her back like that. She wondered if he would even like her as a friend? Sephora didn't want to think that he might actually be using her. Although she was basing these thoughts on what others had told her, or the newspaper. She then told herself she wanted to get to know him for herself. The Daily Prophet had some scum reporters working for them anyway. On a few occaisions she had wanted to march up those steps and give them every last detail on the story the Ministry was working on, but she knew she could get fired.

Sirius noticed something was bothering her. **"Is something bothering you Sephora?"** He asked curiously. **"No. Just thinking of work."** She said smiling. People had often told her she made faces while she was thinking. Then she was probably scowling upon thought of the Daily Prophet reporters. He smiled at her, glad nothing was bothering her. What was this? Was he actually having feelings toward her? It couldnt' be. Sirius hadn't loved before, well, not in a long time at least. He had forbade himself from loving. Then he pushed all thoughts of love out of his head, and figured it was just the butter beer.


	3. House mates

_**NOTE: I know I put Sirius's animagus as wolf, please excuse and ignore. There was a bit of a confusion.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius and Sephora talked a bit before she had to go back to work. A lot of paperwork came with her job, and it was one part she didn't like to well. They said good-bye and as soon as Sirius could no longer be seen, he phased into his wolf form and ran back to the Forbidden Forest to his little hut. He groaned as he pushed open the door and found a mess. He hadn't had time to clean up after Sephora took him out for lunch. He threw some things around and voula, good as almost new. He sat on a little stool and thought about how his day had gone. For some reason he couldn't get Sephora out of his head. Her looks, her smile, her voice. Was Mr. Sirius Black falling in love? He shook the thoughts out of his head and tore off, back in his wolf form, through the forest to clear his head. He couldn't like Sephora, it would never work, and he just couldn't. It would ruin everything.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Little did he know Sephora was thinking about him as well on her walk back to the Ministry. There was no way she could have a crush on Sirius. It just wasn't...right. She knew she sounded so superficial but it was the only thing stopping her from turning around and running after him. And she told herself there was no way he would ever like her back. It was probably just lust. He was the only person no one could have, and he was mysterious and everything a good girl, or any girl for that matter, is attracted to. Then she wondered where he was at, and if he was still in his hut in the forrest. She had thought about inviting him to stay with her in her house, which was too big for her anyway, but their conversation had led away from the topic, which she was partly glad for. Sephora then knew she was going to go back to the forrest and ask him to live with her.

***-NEXT DAY-***

Sephora awoke with a smile. She pushed back her covers and got ready in a hurry. She silently hoped there would be a complaint where she could go into the forest without making an excuse about it. She tried her best to look good, but work was calling, and so was Sirius. She smoothed out her black skirt, and smoothed her white blouse. Her heels weren't the best for walking she she changed them out with a pair of flats which still looked dressy enough. Her robes were hanging in her closet and she put them on and admired the Ministry emblem, the one she had worked so hard to have. A surge of pride rushed through her. Then she gave her self one more approving look and headed out the door.

She made it to the Ministry in good time and got straight to work filing and doing the endless paperwork. Her friend Jessa came into her office. **"Busy are we?"** She said playfully as she sat in the chair across from the desk. Sephora looked up at her friend who was smiling at her. **"Yeah. I have something to do later, and I need to get done ASAP."** She said, hating she couldn't tell her friend. They had been friends since their first years at Hogwart's and had even gotten an internship at the Ministry together. Even though they were in deifferent departments, they still managed to talk to each other during the day. **"Oh. Sounds exciting. I don't think I have ever seen you this busy, must be something important."** Jessa said playfully, knowing her friend was hiding something. **"Yes. It is very important, and I will tell you later. I can't exactly explain it...here. Just come by my house tonight and I will explain everything. I promise."** She said smiling. Her friend could keep a secret, but what if Sirius said no? Still, it was a story worth telling. If Sirius was there, how would he react to her deciding to tell her friend? He wasn't exactly one to trust someone.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sirius had just finished hunting, and had not stopped thinking about Sephora. He tore the deer apart and fed on the meat. After so long, it just didn't feel quite right hunting like this when he had a perfectly good lunch yesterday...so human. How could one woman, so unexpectadly come into his life and change him so? Who would have thought, he was just using her to make his re-appearence back into society, and now he might actually love her. Wow. Sirius Black and love were never supposed to be in the same paragraph let alone sentence. He then told himself he wouldn't think about this for the rest of the day. Baby steps first. Then he cleaned himself up in the river and ran back to his hut. He phased back and went inside. He cursed himself as memories from yesterday came flooding back. He really needed to do something. He decided to go for another run, and just think about what was in front of him, not his thoughts. And perhaps he might come across one of his old friends. Once his head was cleared he went back in his hut for a bit of a nap.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jessa sighed and nodded. **"I guess I will find out when I come over then."** She said getting up from her chair and walking out the door. Sephora shook her head at her friends eagerness to find out the surprise. Well, it wasn't really a surprise, but it was something she would find extremely interesting. Then she went back to filing her paperwork. It seemed like more and more papers were coming. She hadn't even time to check if there were any complaints today. Probably not for her since she went out yesterday. Before she knew it, it was time for lunch. No time to go out for lunch, and it would take to long, so she had brought hers. She sat at her desk, munching on her sandwhich. Her paper work was almost finished. For once she would get off work on time. Usually she stayed over longer to get more work done. But today she was clocking out on time. Her boss was always telling her to quit staying late for it was making everyone else look bad. Of course she was kidding, but today Sephora wasn't. Then she had to wonder if Sirius would even be at the hut. Looks like she was going to find out.

She thought the end of the day would never come. Of course when it did, she immedietly packed her things up and walked down to Jessa's office. **"Don't forget. Tonight at 6."** She said grinning. **"Of course I won't forget. Now you have me thinking of different things. It's driving me mad that I don't know what you are goign to surprise me with this time Sephora."** She said smiling. **"If it's any consolation, you will never guess it in a million years, and when you find out, you will probably pass out."** Sephora told her friend, knowing it would only make her thing harder. Jessa rolled her eyes and sighed. **"Well, I guess I will just have to wait."** She said smiling as she moved a paper into a bin. Her friend was always procrastinating. **"Well, I have to go check on some things."** Sephora said waving as she walked out of Jessa's office and out of the Ministry on to the street, her flats making a soft pat against the stone side walk. She couldn't wait to get to Sirius's hut. Dozens of things rushed through her head. What would she say? What if he said no? What if he said yes? Then again, it's not like she was asking him if he loved her, or if he wanted to marry her. Then she paused and all thoughts temporarily stopped. What had brought on the last two thoughts? She was acting like a child, thinking of love and nonesense. No one like Sirius Black would ever love her.

Her purse was carelessly slung over her shoulder, and was rather troublesome. She should have just left it at home, but then she wouldn't be able to carry anything with her. Her feet were beginning to hurt, and she wasn't even half way to Hogwart's. Then she remembered she had her broom shrunk in her purse. How could she forget something as important as that? She stopped a moment and pulled it out. Sephora muttered a small chant and it grew to its normal size. She hopped on and whized off to the forest where she knew Sirius would be lurking somwhere, perhpaps in his wolf form. Or maybe in his human form. When dealing with Sirius, one always had to expect the unexpected. Then she spotted his hut and hovered down above the ground and hopped off. She shrunk her broom again and put it carefully back in her purse. Then she knocked on the door, if you could even call it that.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sirius was about ready to fall asleep, when he heard a soft knock against the wood panel that served as a door. He cursed under his breath. Then when he opened it, he caught his breath. He saw Sephora standing there in all her glory. He could feel his cheeks turn a faint pink. He really needed to find someone else. This woman was going to turn him soft. He could tell she wanted to tell him something, and she seemed a bit awkward. Sephora played with the hem of her shirt, and then finally just spat out. **"I can't bear to see you staying here. I wanted to know if you wanted to live with me?"** She blurted out, then understanding how rediculous she sounded. Sirius was a bit surprised at her bluntness. Something he hadn't witnessed in her. Then again, they had only known each other for a bout a day. **"Well Sephora..."** He said, trying to get his thoughts in order. **"I knew I shouldn't have asked, it's just that my house is so big, and here you are living in this little hut."** She said, trailing off a bit. **"I never actually said no. But since you offered, I guess I can't turn you down." **He said smiling at her. A grin spread across Sephora's face. **"Oh I'm so glad you said yes! Umm...I don't exactly know how we will get back. I traveled on my broom." **She said. She hadn't even thought this far. She hadn't even thought he would say yes.

Sirius pondered his options. **"Well, I guess I could run or something. Or we could just contact Harry."** Sirius said smiling a bit. Not exactly how he first wanted to see Harry again bust desperate times called for deperate measures. **"No need to bother him. I am in the Ministry after all."** Sephora said mischeviously. He was secretly relieved he wouldn't have to get Harry involved just yet. **"Will you give me the directions to your house? I have to umm...do some things."** He said smiling. There really was nothing he needed to do, excpet take a bath and clean up a bit. Of course he wasn't goign to tell her that. She nodded and gave him directions to her house from the Ministry. Of course he knew where that was at and could easily find her house if he followed her directions. They said good-bye and Sephora headed off towards home on her broom a very happy woman.


	4. The strong arms of a man

Sirius was a bit excited to see Sephora's house. Dozens of images flashed through his head, but he had no idea on what it would be like. He walked off to the river and washed the dirt off his face and hands. He didn't know how he would get to her house without being seen. Perhaps a small spell would do the trick. He pulled out his wand and preformed a appearence changing spell, which did the trick nicely and started his way to Sephora's house. So far so good. He did get a few unusaly looks, like they knew, but he was spazzing. He hadn't been in society in quite a long time.

He picked his way through crowds, and alleys until he came the Minstry. Being this close to the building gave him the creeps. Wizards and Witches were leaving and going in, to start their shifts, or catch up on work. He pulled the directions out of his pocket and read them carefully, then turned out of the alley and headed east, towards a house, where he would be able to take an nice, warm shower, and eat nice, warm meals, and see Sephora every day. Sirius rolled his eyes. There were the annoying thoughts again. How many times did he have to tell himself that he didn't like her, nothing more than a possible friend. He didn't have time, his plot didn't allow it, and he pushed the thoughts from his mind.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sephora paced around her kitchen, she had just taken dinner out of the oven, baked chicken. She hoped he liked it. And she was vervous. Should she really have invited Jessa? It's not that she couldn't be trusted, but she wanted to talk with Sirius, alone, and let him get used to the house, and her. After all, they had just met a couple days ago. But it was too late now, and Jessa would be able to break the ice. She was way more outgoing that Sephora. The chicken was cooling on the counter and she peeked out the window, and saw a man coming down the lane. It wasn't Sirius, but who was it? The oven dinged again, signaling the corn was done, and it made her jump. She pulled it out and set it on the counter next to the chicken.

Sirius was walking up the rather long driveway, and wondered if Sephora saw him. He smiled to himself and walked up to the door and knocked twice. The house was made of dark bricks, and was a two story. It had blue shutters and white curtains on the inside. It was so like Sephora, it just fit her. It was on the outskirts and sat on a hill. It was sorrounded by trees, and was hard to see through them from the road, but he knew he better just change his looks while inside. It would be safer that way. Then Sephora came to the door, and looked surprised and flushed. Warm scents of chicken floated through the open door.

**"Sephora, it's me. I changed my looks, no need to be alarmed."** He said in a Sirius-like voice. Then she realized it was him, and egerly let him in. She wondered what he would think of her house. She hoped he liked it. Sirius changed back as soon as she shut the door. He turned around and smiled at her. **"Thanks again for leting me live with you."** He said, Sirius meant it. He didn't know how much longer he could live in that little hut. He felt a bit awkward just standing there. He didn't know what to do. It's not like he was used to situations like this one. He barely had any human contact at all through his whole life. Well, he did a bit when he was littler, but he hadn't for a long time. Faking your death can take a tole on a man.

**"No problem."** Sephora said smiling. She could tell he meant what he said. Sirius really wasn't the type to say things he didn't mean, which could be a good or bad thing, depending on how you looked at it. She still couldn't believe that he had accepted her offer. **"Here. I can show you to your room. I think there might be some clothes from when my brother stayed for a couple years."** Then memories of her brother, Eric, came flooding back. They had attended Howart's together. They had most of the same classes, and Eric wanted nothing more than to be an accomplished wizard, and to pass school. He just wanted the simple things in life, a nice family, a nice house. At one time he had all of those things. Then the memories clouded and she could feel the tears well up in her eyes. It had been five years since the accident and she was still over emotional about it. It probably didn't help that they had been really close. Sirius noticed Sephora was almost crying, had something happened? He knew this wasn't the time to pry so he grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. His had was big and mangy and hers was small and dainty.

Sephora felt Sirius's hand take hers. She looked at him, trying to muster up a smile and then wiped away her tears. **"Sorry. I always get emotional when I think of..."** Sirius cut her off. **"No need to explain to me. I know my fair share of tradgedy."** He said smiling, then gently dropped her hand. Once again, thoughts of love raced through his head. Just as before, he quickly banished them. He didn't like to see her upset, it just wasn't her, and he could tell that something bad had happened, but he didn't know what. If Sephora wanted to talk to him about it, then she should do it when she felt like it. Sirius hated when people interrogated him. There are something things people should just leave alone, like sharing painful memoires. He couldn't even begin to count how many people had asked him about Lilly and James, two people he still missed dearly. It was like looking at James and Lilly every time he looked at Harry. He should probably send him a letter tomorrow. Letting him know about his whereabouts. And he figured Sephora would want to meet him. Then Harry would probably wonder what Sirius was doing with a woman. Harry was a smart lad, and he knew he would understand, and wouldn't ask questions.

Sephora smiled and nodded and motioned for Sirius to follow her. They came to a large stair case, one which Sephora had walked up and down many times. The carpet was worn, and the wood railing needed a good polishing. It was an old house, but Sephora loved it dearly. She just didn't have the time to fix it up. Maybe she should make time when she was off for break from the Ministry. Then again, she had said this for the longest time, and nothing ever came of it. Sephora liked the way it looked, worn and homey, just like and old house should. She did keep it clean and neat though, and made repairs when needed. She never let the house's upkeep faill, and when her neighbors came over for one reason or the other, they always complemented her for that.

Sirius followed closely behind, looking at the detailed woodwork, the brass knobs on the doors. He loved old houses, there was just a certain appeal about them. And he had to admit, Sephora definitely kept the place clean. Then they came up the third door on the left. Sephora hesitated before opening it. She turned the knob and pushed open the door. She looked at him with eyes glistening with tears. **"This will be your room. Help yourself to any clothes or anything. Um...please excuse me."** She said trying to smile. It broke Sirius' heart to see her like this. Now he was getting all soft. She quickly exited the room, her tears finally spilling over. Sirius went and sat on the bed. He really hoped Sephora was okay. Maybe he should go check on her or something. But he really needed to get changed first. He opened the drawers and found some clothes that fit, then went into the bathroom and brushed his hair and shaved. He smiled, glad to see himself clean again.

He walked through the room, and back into the hallway. He heard someone milling about in a room down the hall. Sephora was the only one who was here, Sirius hadn't seen anyone else. He carefully made his way down the hall and knocked on the door. He wondered if he was being rude. Since when did Sirius worry about manners though? Then Sephora opened the door, her eyes red from crying. **"Sephora. I'm so sorry."** Sirius said, enveloping Sephora in his strong arms. Spehora wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder. She sobbed and cried. It actually felt good to just let it out. After she finished crying she pulled back and looked up at Sirius. And his shirt was now soaked. **"Sorry. I didn't mean to drown you."** She said, looking down at the ground. She was supposed to be strong. Now who knows what Sirius thought of her. **"It's alright. No need to appologize. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."** Sirius said, not really meaning for the last bit to come out. But it had, and he meant it. Sephora was shocked. Had Sirius Black just told her he wanted to make sure she was alright?

**"Thanks. It means a lot to me."** Sephora said smiling, looking in his eyes. **"Anytime. And I mean that Sephora. Don't hesitate to ask me to talk or anything."** Sirius babbled. How could one woman out of a million make him act like this? It was weird, something Sirius hadn't felt before. It couldnt' be love, but a crush? He didn't really mind crush, less severe than love. Sephora nodded, her heart pounded when he said her name. It was her name, but the way he said it sounded so...wonderful. Then the doorbell rang and interrupted their moment. They both secretly wished it could go on a while longer. **"I guess I should get that."** Sephora said smiling and walking out into the hall, with Sirius following behind. He was hungry and the chicken had smelled scrumption when he first came in. Sephora knew it would be Jessa. She opened the door and her friend strode in, smiling. Sirius hung back in the shadow of the stair, out of sight from the two women.

**"Well..." **Jessa started, thenSephora cut her off and her eyes darted to the stairs. Sirius thought this was kind of odd, but didn't really pay attentiong. This other woman, must be a friend of Sephora, probably from the Ministry. Maybe not. They didn't look anything alike, so they couldn't be realated. Then Jessa spoke. **"How are you doing?" **She asked smoothly as if nothing had happened. Spehora nodded, then motioned for her to the kitchen, which was out of hearing range for Sirius, who cursed under his breath. He really wanted to know what they were talking about. Then before he could think of what to do Sephora came to the stairs, looking at the ground. **"Ah!"** She shrieked, which caught Sirius off guard. He stumbled down the stairs, and tackled Sephora. They lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, with a loud thud. This made Jessa come running around the corner. What a sight. Sirius was laying on top of poor Spehora, who had an arm around his back. Who knows what Jessa was thinking. She was frozen in a state of shock off to the side. Once Sirius and Sephora realized what happened, and where they were, the scrambled up, then began laughing.

Then Jessa finally realized who had fallen on Sephora. She moved a bit closer to Sirius. **"Oh...my...god. You're...you're...Sirius Black." **She muttered. Of course Sephora had told her, but she hadn't really believed her. Sirius was taken aback. He hadn't ment for this woman to find out who he was. Now his plan had come to a crashing halt. Could this woman be trusted, or had Sephora warned her who was staying with her. If this was a friend of Sephora then she might be able to be trusted. Key word: might.


	5. False dreams

Sirius instantly came back to his senses. **"Of course I'm Sirius Black. Nice to meet you."** He said smiling, offering his hand to the woman, who was still in shock. She slowly stuck out her hand. Sirius took it gently and brought it up to his mouth and laid a tender kiss on the back of her hand. Sephora couldn't help feeling a little jealous. They were acting as if she wasn't even there. He was acting like they hadn't just had a moment! Then she calmed her emotions, telling herself she couldn't get involved with him. They weren't even right for each other. They came from two different worlds, and relationships like that just never worked. Jessa almost passed out. **"Oh my god." **was all she could manage. Sephora rolled her eyes at her friend and grabbed her arm and drug her into the kitche. **"Excuse me Sirius."** she said smiling.

**"What do you want?"** Jessa snapped. **"Quit acting like a school-girl. This is Sirius Black we're talking about, not some silly little boy from Hogwart's."** Sephora snapped back, trying to keep her voice down so Sirius couldn't hear. Like that would stop him. He crept up to the door and rested his head against it. **"I see why you're acting like this. I knew something was wrong."** Jessa said mischeviously, grinning slyly. **"What do you mean?"** Sephora asked, her patience deterorating. **"You like him don't you."** Jessa continued. Sephora was shocked. Was it that obvious? Then again, they had been friends for like ever. **"No I do not."** Sephora said solemly, trying to hide what she was actually thinking. **"Yeah right."** Jessa said rolling her eyes. **"Alright. Maybe a little."** Sephora mouthed to Jessa who began smiling. Both women let out a little squeal. Now Sirius had no idea what they were saying so it was his cue to go into the living room and watch some television. After about two minutes, Sephora and Jessa both came into the living room.

**"Glad to see you two could join me."** He said. He was little dissappointed though. But for what? Had he honestly thought Sephora would like him back? He was Sirius Black, like Jessa had said. They shouldn't even be trusting him, but he wanted them to, and he was hoping he could trust them in return. Then the women both nodded. Jessa knew she couldn't say anything, or the secret would come spilling out, and she didn't want to hurt Sephora. She would tell him when she was ready anyway. Sephora always did. Jessa wasn't very good at waiting, and she hardly waited for the perfect opportunity. Sephora gently judged her friend with her leg, and Sirius just returned his gaze to the telvision. There wasn't anything good on, he hadn't missed television at all. Jessa was beginning to get jumpy. How could Sephora just sit there and act like she didn't even know Sirius was there? Her friend could be so childish sometimes.

After a while of watching television Sephora told Jessa to go, as Sirius was looking tired, and she wanted some time to talk to Sirius. Well, that's if he wanted to talk. She wanted so badly to tell him how she felt but Sephora was scared of rejection. But she would never know until she said anything. Or she could just wait awhile and see if Sirius looked as if he felt the same about her, or even make the first move. But if she did wait, would she be to late? What if he moved on, away from her. Then she would probably never get the chance to tell him again. Then she heard a soft snoring coming from Sirius's direction. Sure enough, he had fallen asleep. Sephora couldn't help but giggle at him.

It was pretty late, she hadn't realized how long she had been thinking about things, but she didn't get a chance to think about herself very often. She was always thinking about work, or helping Jessa out. She quietly walked over to the sleeping man and gently nudged his shoulder. **"Sirius...Sirius."** She whispered. Then his eyes fluttered and he let out an "ung." At least it was a start. **"It's late, and I wanted to tell you I'm going upstairs. See you in the morning." **Sephora said smiling. He just nodded and rubbed his eyes. Then he struggled to get out of the chair. She held out her hand and he held it gently as he used the leverage to get up out of the old chair. **"Thanks."** he said yawning. They both walked up the stairs slowly, one tired, and one nervous. Sephora was conemplating what she should say and how she should say it, but he just smiled at her and said goodnight and walked into his room.

She rubbed her head and walked into her room. She had the perfect chance! But she would just have to do it tomorrow, when they were both fully rested. Little did she know, Sirius was thinking the same thing. He sat down on his bed, rubbing his eyes. He was tired, but he wouldn't be able to sleep very well, especially with all these new thoughts running through his mind. It was horrible. Should he say something? Should he just ignore the feeling? But he changed into some more comfortable clothes and crawled under the blankets. He felt odd sleeping in Sephora's brother's room, since she was so close to him, but he was glad he at least had somewhere to go.

Then before he could think of anything else, he was fast asleep. Sephora walked out of the bathroom, her bare feet padding across the hardwood floor. The door to her bedroom creaked open, and she cringed. Everything sounded so much louder when you were trying to be quiet. Then she figured Sirius had probably slept through worse things than a creaking door. She snuggled under her blankets, and for the first time in a very long time, she felt alone. Being alone had never bothered her before, but then again, she didn't have anyone she wanted to be with. Of course she wanted her brother back, but crying wasn't going to bring him back. She had already tried that.

Tears stung at her eyes, and she willed them to go away, but they just fell silently down her cheek and onto her pillow. And they just didn't stop. Sephora tried to quite her sobs, but at least she was alone. That made the tears fall down faster and she buried her head in her pillow. She hoped and prayed Sirius wouldn't wake up and check on her. Why would he do that though? He probably thought she was weird or something, thanks to Jessa. Sephora just let the tears fall, she hadn't cried in a while, and she knew it was going to happen sooner or later, it's just that she hoped it would've been later.

Sirius awoke to a noise. Almost sounded like someone crying? He had first come out of his deep slumber at a creakign door. New places always made him sleep lighter than usual, but it was a good trait to have, especially in Azkaban. He shuddered at the name, and would've spit had he not been in Sephora's nice house. He had left his door cracked, and he now heard the crying, and sniffling. He got up and made his way across the floor, groping in the dark. His eyes finally adjusted and he silently walked into the hall. The crying was coming from Sephora's room. Had something happened? He knocked softly and walked in. He cringed to see the poor woman with her face buried in her pillow, crying her poor heart out. He walked over to her side and layed a hand on her back.

Sephora hadn't even heard Sirius come in and she jolted up when he touched her back. **"Oh god Sirius. Oh god."** She groaned as she thrust he head back into the pillow. There were wet spots where her eyes had been, and were cold on her hot cheeks. **"Go away, I don't want you to see me like this."** She said, her voice muffled by the dense foam. **"You are forgetting who was here earlier. It's alright. Sometimes it's easier just to let it out."** Sirius murmered nurturingly. He hated to see her cry, it made his heart break along with hers. Which was strange. He normally didn't show compassion towards others. **"That's exactly it. I can't put you through this again."** Sephora said, glancing at him. He was wearing sweats with an old t-shirt. He looked strangely attractive in it. **"Well, if you don't want me here, then I will go. But if you need anything, you know where I'll be."** He said, standing up. **"No! Don't go. I changed my mind, I want you here."** Sephora said, almost a little to hastily. Sirius smiled. He would definitely tell her how he felt about her...tomorrow.

He walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled on top of the covers, and propped himself against the headboard. **"Sirius, you can lay down, it's not like we're twelve again." **Sephora said chuckling, as she lifted her head from the pillow, her eyes red and puffy. He looked a little embarassed and slid down, laying his head on the pillow, but still laying on his back. He reminded her so much of her brother, and then that brought another wave of tears. **"I'm so emotional!"** She cried and buried her head back in the pillow. Stupid hormones.

Sirius didn't even think about his next action, which was to roll over and cradel Sephora into his side. She fit so snug and secure against his muscled stomach. Who would have thought the infamous Sirius Black would be in love? It was just a day ago the thought had seemed proposterous to him as well, but now he kind of liked the idea. He could see himself with Sephora. No other woman had made him feel even relatively like this. It was all new to him. But then again, they hardly knew each other. Even from reading the papers, Sephora wouldn't begin to know anything about the real Sirius.

Sephora was shocked when he pulled her closer to him, and she buried her head into his chest. She really had no idea what she was getting herself into. Maybe she did care about him though? Was it to far fetched to even question? Was the though of Sephora Simmons falling in love so weird? No, just because she had lived alone, didn't mean she would have to die alone. She would rather be friends with Sirius for the rest of her life than to ruin something good.

Sirius was rather surprises when Sephora buried her face into his chest. All he could do was just hold her close and murmur gentle words to her. She calmed down rather quickly. It surprised them both how comfortable they were with each other's touch. How long had they both wanted to hold someone close, to truly care about someone. Many thoughts shot through Sirius's head and he knew he couldn't get attached to Sephora. It would only lead to heartbreak for the both of them. **"I'm...I'm going to go. Have a nice sleep."** He said, getting up from the bed and walking to his own room. He loved her, he really did, but he couldn't do this to her. Who knows what they would do to him after finding out he was alive. More than likely they would put his sentence in Azkaban back in place or they would kill him on the spot. Sephora just nodded and stared blankly at the door after he walked out. She was sure he had felt the same as her, but maybe not. He was probably just being nice, or she had probably smothered him. She just pushed away the tears and fell asleep. No need crying over what never was, and what probably never would be.


End file.
